


Yes?

by midtown



Series: Emptying My Computer [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Dates, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtown/pseuds/midtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick is the cutest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes?

“Sure! What time?” Patrick asked cheerfully, a small tint to her cheeks, barely anything compared to Joe, because Patrick didn’t date.

Patrick had never dated, so long as Joe had known her, he had seen her turn down more people than he probably knew, people that Joe would probably kill to have, and now she was saying yes to him. 

“Are you, like, sure?” Joe managed to choke out; she had to be seeing things or something.

“Of course I’m sure.” Patrick laughed, standing on her tip toes and kissing Joe’s cheek. “Listen, I should go, my mom’s going to flip if the sun sets and I’m not at home, but, call me, okay?” 

“Okay.” Joe answered in a daze, sinking into the wall and watching Patrick walk away, fuck he was in trouble. 

Even more to Joe’s disbelief, Patrick was free, like all the time. The way he imagined her outside of gigs was getting far more personable, like she was an actual person rather than this unattainable entity and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it, so he decided to take her to food. 

Patrick showed up in a Star Wars sweater over a solid black skirt and if she didn’t have Joe’s heart already than she definitely did now. 

“Hey.” Patrick smiled brightly, buckling her seatbelt and crossing her legs.

“Hey, you look kind of awesome.” Joe kind of wanted to smash himself over the head with a hammer because he had the vocabulary of a twelve year old.

“You’re too sweet; I had like five minutes to change.” She admitted in return. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to food and then just general teenage loitering places.” Joe answered, and then quickly added in, “If that’s cool?” 

“That’s very cool.” Patrick assured, lying back in her seat. 

It was crazy, the more and more Joe thought about it, (while he tried to stop looking at her so he could drive), every person he knew wanted Patrick too (except Pete ‘she has a dick’ Wentz, and Pete was a dick, and therefore not a person, so he didn’t even count) and here Joe was, feeling like he should apologize for existing in her presence. 

“We’re here.” He announced, his heart fluttering a little when Patrick turned to look over at him.

“I’ve never been here before.” Patrick commented, sitting back up and getting out of the car, grabbing Joe’s hand as they walked. 

“Really? It’s pretty cool, you order pizza, they bring it, and it’s cool.” Joe held the door open for her and she might have blushed and no one from school was there and it was kind of relieving, Patrick was a lot better at the flirting thing than Joe, who was mostly nodding and one word answers, not that he wanted to be boring or anything, he was just really nervous. 

And Patrick could probably tell, but she didn’t say anything about it, just continued asking about him and being nice as ever, taking his hand when they were both done and wandering the space with him. 

“Why did you say yes?” Joe blurted finally, using his free hand to toy at his lip ring.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Patrick laughed a little, “I mean, I know I say no to a lot of other guys, and girls for that matter, but that’s just because I don’t like them, I like you, I mean, I wasn’t like, waiting, for you or anything, sorry, but you’re cute and funny and talented and stuff, so I like you.” 

Joe stopped their walk for a minute to stare at her, and she smiled, and then stared back, and then smiled again and started laughing before pulling him down and kissing him, woah, she was kissing him.

It took Joe a few seconds to catch up but soon he had an arm around her waist and was kissing her back, letting Patrick pull away first, still laughing and smiling.

“I like you too.” Joe said finally, and he took her hand again and they walked back to the car, deciding that they were going to spend the rest of the night at Patrick’s making out and talking and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> part one of the emptying my computer series! it's exactly what it sounds like so very few things are proofread (all are finished!) and yeah not my best work tbh


End file.
